A Mother's Choice
by DaisyShrub
Summary: In the Tribe of Rushing Water, sickness has spread, laying waste to the tribe. A prey-hunter struggles with her choice or saving the cats who are still alive, or leaving them behind. A short story, for a brief glimpse in my version of the tribe cats.


A Mother's Choice

The tribe had been dying for moons now, and Sun that Sets at Night had been watching her tribe get weaker and weaker. They had already lost so many cats. Sun that Sets at Night looked around, at the shrunken bodies of her kin, how tin they had become, and how the fur hung off their bodies.

Her own body had been growling at her for many moon-cycles. Caught-prey was short, and sometimes cats went without their daily meal so that the younger kits and elders could eat. The coughs of the sick cats in their beds and by the Healer's den had been echoing off the cave walls for just as long. It was hard for Sun that Sets at Night to remember a time when cats were not sick.

At first it started off harmless, a brief cold, but it slowly got worse, incurable by any herbs their Healer had to provide, until the cat wasted away to almost fur and bones, coughing until their throat was clogged and they couldn't breathe anymore….

A large grey tom padded up to Sun that Sets at Night waking her up from her daydreaming. She purred, already knowing who it was.

"Are you ready to go?" Stoneteller asked.

Sun turned towards their tribe leader, dipping her head. "I believe so."

He sighed. "I hope that the Tribe of Endless Hunting is right. I hope that I am interpreting their signs correctly."

"I believe you Stoneteller, and I believe that they would not lead us astray." Sun replied, looking out past the water that fell in front of their cave opening. Through it, she could see the sun shining as it climbing the sky, beginning the day.

Stoneteller followed her gaze. "That's the Sun that you are named after." He commented. "I remember when you born, and now I am sending you off on a journey that is too dangerous to attempt."

Sun flicked Stoneteller's shoulder. "I am one of the last few cats not touched by the sickness, Stoneteller. Besides, the less cats here, the less bellies that need to be fed."

Stoneteller looked at her sideways. "You are not going because of Flight of Cawing Eagle?" he asked.

Sun that Sets at Night felt a pang in her belly. Her claws curled, and she felt her ears droop. She thought of the dark tom, and cave guard who she cared for deeply. She flashed back to the night that he left her, the sickness that tore through his body, and the last breath that he had taken.

 _"Raise our kits well, Sun."_ he had mewed. _"Make them strong, I will be with you always."_

Her belly had been full with kits, and she was already staying in the nursery then. It was not long after that she had given birth, to two strong kits-

-who where now pushing her to the cave floor.

"We got you!" Stone under White Snow mewed.

"Yeah you didn't even hear us coming!" Ferns the Grow by River laughed. "We're going to be the best prey-hunters that the tribe had ever seen!"

Sun that Sets at Night couldn't help but laugh at her kits. They were seven moons old now. Any-day they were going to be named to-be's and will train to help provide for the clan.

Her heart sunk at the thought of leaving them behind, but she knew if she wanted to protect them from this sickness, then she needed to go.

Stoneteller laughed, brushing away their previous conversation. "You two kits are going to drive the tribe wild."

"Do you have to go mother?" Ferns that Grow by River mewed, her light tabby tail drooping to the cave floor. "Why can't another cat go?"

Sun that Sets at Night nuzzled her kit's ears. "I will be back, but the tribe needs to go." She looked at both of them. "You both will protect the cave while I am gone, right?"

Stone under White Snow nodded his grey head quickly. He looked so much like his father. "Of course! We will train hard and have lots of eagles waiting for you when you come back!"

Sun that Sets at Night laughed and gave her kits a lick each on their ears, knowing this could be the last time that she see's them.

 _Don't think like that,_ Flight of Cawing Eagle's voice whispered in her ear. _You will find the cure to this sickness, and you will save the clan, and our kits._

"It's time to start the journey." Stoneteller mewed, and Sun that Sets at Night turned her head to see a group of her tribemates waiting by the cave entrance. Whatever herbs the Healer could spare, and a small bit of prey lay at their feet to begin their journey to…as far as the Tribe of Endless Hunting would take them.

"Be good, my little ones" she told her kits, before turning to go.

As she reached the entrance to her tribe cave, she turned one last time, to see the sunlight flickering through the roaring water, sending spots of lights flickering across the cave floor and walls, and through of her kits, who stood and waved their tails in goodbye, Stoneteller standing behind them, watching the strongest of his tribe leave the cave.

Sun that Sets at Night took the last few paw-steps out into the snow, feeling it's ice cold surrounding her paws.

The wind whipped at her pelt, and threatened to pull her off the mountain. Only the sunshine was keeping her warm. The longer they walked, and the farther from her kits that she got, Sun that Sets at Night sighed, looking up to the bright blue sky.

 _Oh Tribes, please let me return home breathing._

 **Note:** I've always wanted to do a story based off of the Tribe of Rushing Water! This short story allowed me explore tribe life. This story takes place before the books, and with characters that I created. I only focused on those because it was such a short story, I didn't feel the need to explore and expand to the tribe members Erin Hunter had created. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated. Feedback please!


End file.
